To Reach Me...
by Zells-Dark Angel
Summary: Quistis has no one to love and is falling apart about Squall and Rinoa's marrige. Who will catch her before she falls too deep into depression? Queifer Quall or Quell? Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own the FF8 main characters.  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this story to someone I know and love dearly.  
  
1 Equiloge  
  
Everyone can finally relax, now that the Sorceress is gone. Everyone is happy at this party. Zell got his precious hotdogs. Selphie, she got to through a party of a lifetime. Irvine is being a REAL gentleman for once and tried to cheer me up. I'm…well I'm happy as long as Squall is happy…He's on the balcony with Rinoa…I'm still hiding my strange feelings for him for Rinoa's sake.  
  
Seifer and his crew were kicked out the garden. Squall is considering giving him a second chance because I went and talked to him the other day. You know how I said, everyone was happy? I'm not. I have no one…that night; the night of the party is the night I fell apart.  
  
Authors notes: Please R+R. This is my first angst story and its special. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Wedding

Disclaimers: I would like to tell you all I do not own anyone on the FF8 series!

Zells-DarkAngel: You like me, you like me, you really like me * Jumps up and down*!

Thank you all for reading my story! You will have to review to vote for who goes with who. I'm not going to say so soon but it's a tie between Zell and Seifer! Please read my other story! It's not finished though.

Chapter 1: A Wedding 

            It's been two years now and I'm 21. I'm still a SeeD, but I have my Instructors license back. A matter-of-fact, everyone is still here. Let me tell you what they're doing.

Zell: You know how he's a martial artist and all, well now he's a teacher. I heard from a friend of he has changed. A lot! He's probably the best.

Selphie: She still her hyper self. And still head of the Garden Festival Committee. I see her almost everyday.

Irvine: Now he is in a guns and weapons class, with the help of Squall…

Rinoa: She's an anatomy teacher. I don't approve of this but it's not my decision…

Seifer: He's back at the garden. I never see him though. He is a sociology teacher, which is kind of scary. I thought he hated kids. 

Squall: Is still himself.

It's calm here now that the Sorceress War is over.

**$**

Today was Friday and it was 4:15 pm and I was in the Cafeteria reading. _That's so Quistis like_. Today was one of the hottest days of the year and I wasn't wearing my normal attire. I was wearing a white tank top with a knee-high button up-slit skirt. _Very revealing. So unQuistis like. With some sunglasses on my head._ I had grabbed a couple of chocolate chip cookies and was about to get up when I saw Rinoa.

"Quistis, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Um, sure, take a seat," I say motioning to the chair in front of me.

  
"I thought you should be the first to know. _How am I going to tell you…_Squall and I are…getting married!" she said happily.

"I'm…so happy for you." I say in a cheerful voice. I know I'm not happy, but hurt. 

"And I want you to be the maid of honor!"

"…Really?"

"Yes, you're one of the closest friends I have," she stood up and waved goodbye. I was in such shock and so glad it was summer. I won't have to go to class with bags under my eyes. I needed to take a long walk or a nap.

            That's when, when I was walking down the hall, that I knew I had had too many surprises.  I thought, _Wow, my head is really messing with me today…_ I had seen Zell _and_ Seifer, walking down the hall, not fighting. I hadn't seen them in ages! So when I saw them, I almost didn't recognize them. Seifer's hair was longer and Zell was taller! I had to play off this shock to my system. 

They must have just noticed me because they stopped dead in their tracks; jaws dropped to the ground. I stop and look at the two grown men. They were looking good! Zell had on his usual tight tank, showing lots of muscles, with some shorts, carrying his jacket over his shoulders. Seifer was wearing an open shirt showing his chiseled chest as well. He had on some long shorts too. 

They both said," Quistis?"

"Seifer? Zell?" I say running up to them and giving them both hugs. "You two have…_changed_."

"So have you. I'd never think I'd see you wearing something like that." Said Zell, I blushed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just taking a walk from the news I just heard…Squall and Rinoa's wedding…and I'm the maid of honor…"

"Seifer here is the Best Man," says Zell rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, we're going to hang out at Balamb, wanna join? Like a little reunion with the others. What you say, Quis?"

"Sure, I haven't anything else to do anyway." I get between them and take their arms and say. "With two strong men escorting me, I shouldn't have a problem getting there."

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A surprise next chapter for all you Quisty fans! 


End file.
